Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi is a character from Digimon Adventure and its sequel Digimon Adventure 02. She is best friends with Tai and is also friends with Mimi. She has the Crest of Love. Her partner digimon is Biyomon. Personality Sora is feisty, tomboyish, cheerful, courageous, kind, wise, and jolly. She is a mother-figure of the Digi-Destined. Background In 1995, Sora lives in Highton View Terrace. One night, she witnesses the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Digimon Adventure This event caused among the new DigiDestined. The Ultimate Clash The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Takenouchi family moved away from the area. In 1999, Sora attends Odaiba Elementary School in the fifth grade, and plays in a soccer team with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. During a game, when Tai disputes the ball with one of the opponent players, Sora asks him to pass the ball, and when the boy is knocked by another player, Sora makes the goal. Later, Sora plays an all-girls team. Her mother wants her to leave soccer to learn the art of flower arranging. At some point she injured her leg in a game, and Toshiko forbid her from playing soccer. Sora tried to go to her team's game, but when she arrived, they had already lost. Digimon Adventure On August 1, 1999, Sora is at a summer camp with Tai, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. She gets surprised when it starts snowing, and takes refuge in a small temple with the others. When it stops snowing, they get out and see an aurora, followed by seven small meteorites. From the place where the meteorites fell, the Digivices start floating from the ground, and when they touch it, they are taken to the Digital World. At File Island's Tropical Jungle, after meeting Yokomon, she tells Tai and Izzy, who are hiding from a Kuwagamon inside an holographic tree, when it's safe to get out. After the group sans Mimi reunites, the DigiDestined and their Digimon introduce theselves. Sora notices someone is missing, and they hear Mimi screaming and find her and Tanemon running from Kuwagamon. When running from the Insect, they reach a dead end, but Kuwagamon reaches them before they can search for another path. The Digimon then start to fight Kuwagamon. As Sora worries for Yokomon, Kuwagamon rises again, and the Digimon go back to fight, and as the children call for them, they digivolve to their Rookie forms, and manage to fight with the Insect on even terms. After they seem to have won, everyone celebrates. Kuwagamon then stands up again and tries to attack Tai and Agumon, Sora warns the boy, and they evade. However, Kuwagamon's pincers hit the ground, and the edge of the cliff, with everyone on it, breaks and begins to fall. Biyomon tries to stop Sora's fall by flying with her, but is unable to carry her weight. They are rescued by Gomamon's "Marching Fishes". As Kuwagamon falls in the water, taking a large part of the rocky edge with it, it produces a large wave that drags at a high speed. Arriving at a shore, the Digimon explain the kids about Digivolution, and that they couldn't have digivolved without their energies. As the group thinks about what to do next, Sora suggests going back to where they started, but Mimi complains about there being more monsters. When she is transported to the Digital World, Sora is often the voice of reason, and mediates between Tai and Matt's different attitudes. She takes care of the others, particularly of the younger T.K. and Mimi. Initially, she's not sure what to think of Biyomon's eager and clingy attitude, but she soon grows to care for her new partner. When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, Sora and Biyomon land in a remote location, and when Sora tries to fish, she catches Joe and Gomamon. Seeing he feels down, she decides to boost his spirits by letting him lead. When they arrive at Overdell Cemetary, they are captured by Bakemon who want to eat them. When the Bakemon fuse into one giant Bakemon and threaten to defeat Ikkakumon and Birdramon, Joe remembers a chant he learned to give himself luck during exams, and Sora beats on her hat like a drum to give him a beat while he uses it to depower the Bakemon. After all the DigiDestined find their Crests, Sora's Crest of Love is the last one left. A mysterious person offers to help the DigiDestined find it, but it turns out to be Datamon, who kidnaps Sora and Biyomon. While Datamon does, indeed, have Sora's Crest, he does not intend on giving it to her; instead, he creates a data copy of Sora, intending to use it to power up her Digivice and Crest and force Birdramon to Digivolve to settle a score with Etemon. Fortunately, Tai appears to save her at the last minute. After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Sora is the first to leave the DigiDestined, hoping to find Tai. She soon meets DemiDevimon, who tells her of the Crests' traits, and tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no concept of love. Though she is hurt by these words, she doesn't let them stop her from helping her friends from the shadows. She warns Agumon about poisonous mushrooms that DemiDevimon tries to feed to Tai and T.K., prevents DemiDevimon from causing an accident which would cause trouble to Matt and Joe, and comforts Mimi when she has second thoughts about sending Tai, Joe and Palmon to the dungeon. Eventually, the DigiDestined reunite with Sora, and Tai, Matt and T.K. comfort her. When Myotismon attacks them head on, Biyomon, who is injured, attempts to fight, but Sora is reluctant to let her. When Biyomon demands to be let free to help, Sora understands that her mother's actions were because of her love - just as her mother wished for her to not be hurt while playing soccer, Sora wishes for Biyomon to not be hurt either. Upon making the decision to let go and let Biyomon fight, her Crest shines and allows Biyomon to digivolve to Garudamon. Soon, the DigiDestined return to the Real World with their Digimon, hoping to find the eighth DigiDestined before Myotismon and his army get to them. However, on August 3, Myotismon sends his Bakemon to capture everyone in Odaiba, including Sora while she's at soccer practice. While they are held at the Tokyo Big Site convention center, Sora and Mimi reunite, and with the help of Tai and Mimi's parents, they manage to escape. Sora and Birdramon manage to leave, though everyone else is returned to the convention center, including Sora's mother. When VenomMyotismon is destroyed and the DigiDestined leave for the Digital World again, Sora's mother comes to wish her good luck and tell her she loves her. During the fight against the Dark Masters, Sora is consistently supportive of the others, even when the team splits up. Ultimately, however, she cannot handle the pressure, and falls into a pit of darkness while her and T.K. are looking for Matt. However, Matt and Joe arrive, and Matt uses his own experience with falling into darkness to pull her out with Joe's help. Digimon: The Movie On March 4, 2000, Sora is angry at Tai after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Izzy tries to call her to help fight against Diaboromon, but she refuses to answer the phone once she realizes it's Tai's phone number calling. After Diaboromon is destroyed, Tai's apology email finally comes through, and Sora accepts his apology, even wearing her new hairclip. Digimon Adventure 02 In May 2000, Sora arrives in the Digital World and gives up her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. In 2002, when a group of new DigiDestined is chosen, Sora helps mentor them along with the other veteran DigiDestined. She becomes close with Yolei Inoue, who inherited the trait of Love, and encourages her whenever they team up. By December 24, Sora has developed romantic feelings for Matt. With Biyomon and Tai's encouragement, she confesses her love to Matt with an offering of homemade cookies, and they begin dating. On Christmas Day, the DigiDestined are empowered by the Harmonious One Azulongmon so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Sora, Yolei and their Digimon are sent to Russia, but they have no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian DigiDestined. Yolei's attempts at charades eventually succeed when she uses the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. Sora later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. When the world is engulfed by MaloMyotismon's darkness, she goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. She and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous fashion designer specializing in traditional Japanese kimonos, and works along with her Digimon partner, Biyomon. She married Matt and they have two children: a daughter, who has a Yokomon, and a son who has a Tsunomon Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie On March 2003, Sora is busy with her tennis club in another town, but makes an effort to get back to Odaiba. She shows up at the end and unites with Tai and Matt after Imperialdramon Dragon Mode shows up. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Quotes *"Maybe if your brain was as big as your hair you'd be a little smarter."(to Tai) *"Now that the boys have holes in their heads, maybe their brains will get enough oxygen." *"There's the price tag. It's Mimi's." *"What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?" *"All clear, no need to hide anymore." *"No it's not! Don't say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" (to Tai after explaining about the Crests) *"I'm glad." *"No Tai, don't go in there!" (to Tai) *"I believe I said don't go in." (to Tai and Izzy) *"Stupid Tai." Trivia *Sora's English voice actress, Colleen Villard also voices Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Tails from Sonic Boom, Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom and Ino Yamanaka from Naruto. *Sora's Original Japanese voice actress, the late Yuko Mizutani also voices Minnie Mouse in the Japanese dub of Mickey Mouse cartoons. *Sora is 11 years old in Digimon Adventure, 14 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 17 years old in Digimon Adventure tri. Gallery Sora_Takenouchi_(02)_t.gif|Sora in Digimon Adventure 02 maxresdefault (2).jpg File:Biyomon0078.jpg|Sora smiles after seeing Birdramon defeats a Black Gear infected Meramon File:Sora_Takenouchi_crying_after_realizing_that_her_crest_of_love_would_not_glow.jpg|Sora crying after realizing that her crest of love would not glow Sora Takenouchi smiling sweetly at Tai.jpg|Sora Takenouchi's Heroic Grin. File:Dancing0056.jpg|Sora Takenouchi giggling File:Dancing0091.jpg|Sora and Joe at the mercy of Bakemon Sora Takenouchi kidnapped by Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon. File:Crestlove0062.jpg|Sora screaming in frustration after discovering that her crest of love would not glow Crestlove0064.jpg|Sora about to cry. File:Crestlove0104.jpg|Sora smiling happily after realizing that she finally discovers that she is able to make her crest of love glow Crestlove0046.jpg|Sora Takenouchi yells at Tai Kamiya after he tells her the Crest of Love is perfect for her. Sora_Digimon.jpg|Sora in Digimon Adventure Joe, Sora and Mimi (Ep. 18).png Similar Heroes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) *Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Videl (Dragon Ball) *Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) *Mia Watanabe (Power Rangers Samurai) *Misty and Serena (Pokemon) *April O'Neil (TMNT) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Gabriella Montez (High School Musical) *Hermoine (Harry Potter series) *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px} Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Serious Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated